Awkward
by Air'Sweetheart57
Summary: Ashley Davies the star player for the girls' basketball team at king high has a sudden liking to her bestie Spencer Carlin who is the head cheerleader. She starts to build up confidence to ask Spencer out but before she could her best friend Aiden gets there first. - Not sure how this story will play out, so bare with me. g!p -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story**

Chapter 1

Being the star of the girls' basketball team for King High is not as easy as you think. You have to worry about the popularity and not only that but my team depends on me. At least I have some advantages of being a star. I mean I get special treatment from the principal because my family is rich and donates a lot of money every year; I'd say about 3 million dollars worth. Yes, we're loaded. Then, there's the cheerleaders, as the practically throw themselves at me and other kids just either worship me or want to be me. I know that may make me sound like a egotistical bitch but trust me im not mean at all, well only if you piss me off, then I can get mean and angry. Im also a player with the ladies. As you may know now im gay, but im not your average gay person, I also have a dick, well to sound proper ill say "penis". I know me, a girl, has a penis, well I was born a…Hermaphrodite as you may put it and pleasuring the ladies with my little friend is defiantly my specialty. Okay so im not necessarily "small", im actually large for a hermaphrodite, im about 9in. Long and 2in. Wide. Yes, I actually measured, and its not my fault, it just so happened when I hit puberty I grew…in height and in my penis size. But hey! Im most defiantly not complaining. I've gotten with some of the volleyball and the cheerleaders at King High except Maddison! Ew, she's like a walking STD. I don't understand how Spencer hangs out with her. Maybe just because of the cheerleader code book: ALL CHEERLEADERS MUST HANG OUT TOGETHER. Oh yeah, your probably wondering who Spencer is, well Ms. Spencer Carlin is a Junior as am I and has long flowing blonde hair and bright, big blue eyes and it her smoking hot body is just a bonus, now what really throws people off is that she's smart, she actually gets straight A's. And as much as I would love to hit that, and trust mme I REALLY would, me and her are like "best friends". You know how you always have that one person that you see all the time and you call out "BESTIE!" and then greet them with either a handshake or a big 'Ol hug and smile?…yeah that's me and Spencer. I think its ludicrous that she's still single. I mean Spencer Carlin is a total catch. My friend Aiden is like in love with her but yet he still fucks other girls and obviously he's not getting it done because the girls he fucks end up coming to me anyway and then they go gushing to their friends about it. You see, I can do relationships its just I choose not to. Im having so much fun messing around and surprisingly im okay with that. My name is Ashley DanI Davies and this is my story…and yes I realize my initials spell "ADD"…SO WHAT.

**So what do you think? Reviews please, tell me if I should keep going. And as a quick update for "My What" im working on the story now, and getting some chapters together, they will be up in a couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday morning of the first day of school and I cant wait to see everyone! We have to wear uniform but the sports players including cheerleading gets to wear whatever they want sometimes. It's unusually cool in California today, so I decided to wear part of my uniform which includes; blue straight jeans, a black belt, a white button up with a red pullover sweater and then I put on my white G-shock with some all white nike dunks. To say I look good is an understatement, okay maybe that's my ego talking but still. I got to look good for the ladies. Along with looking good comes smelling got to so I sprayed some Polo Sport Cologne on my neck and on my wrists. After I grabbed the raisin bagel w/ cream cheese my mom made for me, and say goodbye to my parents, I hopped into my black on black, 2012 Mustang 2DR CPE Boss 302 and head to school.

_**Oooh baby let's get naked**_

_**Just so we can make sweet love **_

_**All these sensations got me going crazy for you**_

_**Inside on top of you**_

_**Grinding inside and out of you**_

_**Baby I know what to do**_

_**Baby I know what to do**_

_**So come on baby girl**_

_**Let's just take our clothes off**_

_**Just so we can make sweet love**_

God I love this song. Chris speaks the truth or maybe we were just horny? I mean like listen to Take You Down, that's a sex song. Not that I mind, because I would so listen to that over and over again but anyway…pulling up to King High I see all the cliques. You see King High is your average California high school, you've got your; Geeks, Preps, Goths, Emo Kids, Theater Kids, Druggies, the Wanabes, the georgous Cheerleaders and my clique of course, the Jocks. And if you don't fit into any of those categories than your just a regular student in high school. Ahh, nothing like the fresh smell of Gossip, Sex, Drama, Homework and stupid Teachers. Oh how I miss the.

"BESTIE!" I hear someone yell at me as I pull into my parking spot and get out of my car. I turn around to see a 5'4 blonde haired, blue eyed girl running to me. I bet you can guess who this is for yourself. Yup, Spencer Carlin! I give her a big hug and twirl. Once, I put her down I finally notice what she's wearing. Holy fuck I've never seen our uniform look so sexy before. She's wearing the red plaid skirt with white, grey and black in it along with a white button up shirt that are rolled up at the sleeves and about 3 buttons are down so if you were to look down you would be able to see her red lacy bra and she also has a red skinny tie hanging loosely under the collar. Then, her look was complete with black leather peep toe classic pumps. God, if I didn't want to fuck her then I defiantly wanted to fuck her now!

"Yo Ash!" I hear another voice behind me but this one is more deeper.

"Hey Aid, how's it going?" I ask, not really caring, I really just want to talk to Spencer, who is still standing here in front of me with the sexiest outfit on and a smirk on her face. Wait what? Before I even got a chance to say anything…

"Damn Spencer, your looking mighty fine today" Aiden says, with the most stupidest smile on his face. I've told you that he really likes her right? With that smile, I look at Spencer and see that she's blushing and I really don't know why but I feel a sudden anger wash over me, is it…jealousy? No, no it cant be. I don't like Spencer in that way. In plus, I know how much Aiden likes her, but I do always put him before me. Like Freshman year, I had this mad crush on this girl named Abby Beckonrige, I will never forget that day that I let Aiden take her away from me….

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**We were in the courtyard when this brunette about 5'3 came up to us. "Hey" She says, smiling at us. I couldn't even respond to her I thought she was georgous. She had long brown curly hair, with sparkling green eyes. She had a nice ass and rack to, I would say she was a California 10. I looked to my side and notice Aiden in trance. I smacked upside the head and he finally stopped drooling.**_

"_**Im sorry about my friend here, he's not used to seeing beautiful women come up to him." I said to her. She started chuckling and raised a hand to put on my arm. I knew what that meant, it meant she liked me. I knew I liked her, so I figured ya know why not. I was a relationship type person back then. **_

"_**Its okay, my name is Abby Beckonridge, I just moved here actually, its only temporary though." **_

"_**Oh hey Abby, Im Ashley Davies and this is one of my best friends Aiden Dennison." I said, shaking her hand that she had extended. She shook my hand with her hand on my arm, but then Aiden had to practically shove me away from her and started talking to her, he then walked away with her and I was standing there like an idiot. **_

"_**Bye Ash, Im taking Abby for a tour around, ill call you later!" He shouts over his shoulder. After my initial shock wore off, I went back into the school. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I remember him calling me that night and we got into an argument about her. He kept saying how I didn't want him to be happy when he practically just stole her from me. It didn't even make sense because she left like 3 months after they started dating, saying that "I told you it was just temporary, im moving again Aiden. Im sorry." After that, he decided he wanted to kiss my ass, and beg for my forgiveness.

Speaking of Aiden, where is he? No I mean he and Spencer were just here. Looking around I spot them walking into the school building, with him holding the doors open for her. Ugh, Damn It Aiden!


End file.
